Far Away
by 0xNatashax0
Summary: SG1 come to Atlantis and everyone finds themselves in some complications. Sam and Jack, Vala and Daniel, Ronon and Teyla, Elizabeth and John, Laura and Carson.
1. Why do all you earth men look alike?

Title: Far Away  
Author: 0xNatashax0  
Date: 14.09.06  
Characters: All principals from SG1 and Atlantis and many secondaries from Atlantis  
Pairing: Sam/Jack, Ronon/Teyla, Daniel/Vala, Laura/Carson, Elizabeth/John  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own the official Atlantis or SG1 characters only the ones I made up. XD  
Summary: SG1 come to Atlantis and everyone finds themselves in some complications.

Far Away

Teyla lay sleepless on her bed she could here the sound of the footprints outside in the corridors from all the many men patrolling another thing that distracted her from her sleep were the very loud generators she was sure that they were louder every night. She decide to take her mind off of the many things that annoyed her and thought of someone who made her smile every time. She remembered when Luscious had been in Atlantis and had commented on how beautiful he had thought she was and the object of her affection had agreed, yep Ronon, gorgeous, rugged Ronon.

A few doors down in the Sateda's room, Ronon was on the floor doing his push-ups thinking of the one thing he wanted most yet the thing that was most out of reach, the moment they met still plagued his mind. She had taken of his armoury so delicately her hands so soft against his scared chest, yet he had been so cold toward her. Poor Teyla he still felt terrible but that didn't stop him having feelings, deep feelings for her.

The control room was silent two marines were pacing slowly in front of the gate ready to shoot at any given time. The clocked turned to 6am and the daytime staff began arriving most of them extremely drowsy. The technician who manned the DHD and other main controls came in and took his normal seat in front of his laptop and the various controls. Teyla also came in not because she had her duty but because she still couldn't sleep and saw no point lying in her bed contemplating whether or not Ronon liked her back. The control room staff were used to Teyla being around in the mornings as it was by far not the first time.

"Dr. Weir you're here early" said Teyla as Elizabeth came into view

"I'll say the same for you Teyla" she said smiling "The Daedalus will be here within the hour and I must greet them"

"Elizabeth why do they all have to come anyway?" Rodney said coming into the room

"Well for one Radek Zalenka requested Samantha Carter, because you and him aren't getting anywhere with harvesting gates." Elizabeth replied

"Yes but let's see Vala, Teal'c, Mitchell, Jackson, why are they coming?" Rodney asked in his obnoxious way

"Daniel Jackson is coming because his wishes to study the city more, Cameron Mitchell wanted to travel around the Pegasus galaxy and Vala and Teal'c are coming because one they've never seen Pegasus and two there team mates are coming."

"Don't forget the general" said John as he walked in "Jack O'Neill I mean"

"Jack O'Neill's coming?" said Rodney with a worried look "Why?"

"It's Christmas his family are his former co-workers so he decide it was a good of time as any to come to the Pegasus galaxy" John said with a smirk on his face

"I am not familiar with a number of these people" said Teyla puzzled

"They're part of the SGC's top team" explained John.

"Dr. Weir" said the technician "I'm receiving a message from the Daedalus they should be here within twenty minutes"

"Thank you" she said and pressed the button on her radio "The assigned escort teams for the new arrivals if you could please wake your way to the landing platform. The Daedalus will be arriving within the next 20 minutes. Weir out" she then turned to John and said "We should head down and meet them" John nodded in response and the two made there way down to the platform.

The Daedalus emerged from hyperspace and the small planet came into view. "General" said Sam poking her head into the mess hall, she noted he was sat catching up with Teal'c and Daniel over a cup of coffee "Can I have a word?"

"Yeah, sure" Jack said getting up and tucking his chair in. He came out into the hall where Sam stood closing the door to the mess hall

"Daniel and Teal'c must realize that we are involved in some way but I'd like them to stay in the dark about that, the people on Atlantis too"

"That's fine" he said moving a some of her hair to a side and placing a soft kiss on her lips, Sam smiled and said

"You should go back in there", on the other side of the door Daniel listened to there conversation with a smirk on his face

"You should not be doing that Daniel Jackson" Teal'c said to Daniel in his deep voice.

"He's coming back in" Daniel said dashing over to his seat and trying to look nonchalant "What was that all about?" he asked as Jack came back into the room

"Nothing, we're coming into orbit now"

"I hope we got ready the right amount of guest quarters and permanent quarters" said Elizabeth to John who stood next to her.

"I'm sure you did, you know the guest quarters are bigger than my permanent quarters in fact even Lt. Cadmen has bigger quarters and she's not even here half the time" he smiled into Elizabeth's eyes as she looked up at him. His hair started to blow around in the wind as they saw the Daedalus coming into land they both moved further backwards out of instinct as they watched the Daedalus smooth landing.

A large group of new arrivals were beamed down in front of them and were escorted off by the several marines that had come to meet them. They were shortly followed by the group Elizabeth and John were there to meet.

"Daniel and I want a room to share" said Vala bounding forward towards Elizabeth, Vala she flashed her great smile. Elizabeth gave her a puzzled look tilting her head to a side to see Daniel behind Vala shaking his head, Elizabeth turned back to Vala and said

"It's lovely to have you back, all of you"

"You must be Teal'c" said John extending his hand out, Teal'c took John by the elbow in a firm grasp and bowed his head

"It is my pleasure" he said letting go.

"Come, we will show you to your quarters" said Elizabeth, John fell behind a started talking to Vala who looked at him puzzled and said

"Why do all you earth men look alike?"

Ronon and Teyla battled it out in the training room once more, with Teal'c watching them intently. Her sticks flew to his knees while his smacked into her back, they were once again in an unwinnable battle. They both turned around and there sticks went to the others neck at the exact same moment. They dropped there sticks from the other and bowed there heads, something Teyla made Ronon do every time.

"You are both exceedingly good" said Teal'c coming out from the shadows, Teyla smiled and tilted her head forward.

"Oh but this is so boring" said Vala as she walked past the gym door with Daniel who already had a pile of books

"Well then go be with Teyla, Ronon and Teal'c you can relate to them, you're all from different worlds so go" Vala made a grunt noise and dragged herself into the gym noticing the sticks on the floor she said "Oh I've seen this before"

"Have a go with Teal'c" said Ronon

"No he'll beat me!" exclaimed Vala "Teyla will you have a go with me?"

"You sure?" asked Teyla

"Yes, we're probably at the same level" Teyla smiled to herself, not offended in any way she was used to this and took pleasure in proving them wrong.

Vala's sticks came toward Teyla who blocked them, getting them free she twisted them around and slammed one into Vala's leg who immediately lost balanced but continued by hitting for Teyla's side missing as Teyla dodged out of the way, Vala regained her balance and Teyla sent her sticks into the back of Vala's legs this time Vala fell to the floor and Teyla placed her sticks under her chin. Vala dropped her sticks and said

"Fine" Teyla smiled, and took her sticks in one hand offering the other to Vala who took it to help her stand up.

"Carson" exclaimed Laura as she ran into the Carson's office and threw her arms around him "I missed you while I was on earth" he smiled placing a firm kiss on her lips

"How was your trip?"

"Terrible, Col. Caldwell gets weirder and meaner every time" Carson smiled and took her in his arms, looking into her eyes "What are you working on?"

"That wraith drug, I don't know why the effects aren't permanent"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out" she said planting a soft kiss on his lips.

----------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like it, I LOVE comments  



	2. Have you always liked him?

It was late that evening when Teyla sat in the mess hall with Sam, "Have you always liked Ronon?" asked Sam breaking the silence 

"I'm sorry?" replied Teyla

"You don't need to hide it I know exactly how you're feeling I've been there, I know that look"

Teyla blushed "I have feelings for Ronon that I can't control" her voice was careful as she searched for the correct words, Sam smiled and said

"What's stopping you?"

"I could never, Atlantis is very important if we wish to defeat the wraith the team has to stay on a basis of friendship if we become anything more our decisions would be clouded" Teyla shook her head, sighing silently. Mitchell wandered and poured himself a cup of hot chocolate.

"Well spirits are low here, it's Christmas in a couple of weeks be happy!", he sat down "Ah I know that look" he said looking at Teyla "you can't sleep so you've come down here to think" Teyla raised an eyebrow

"is that why you're here?" she asked

"no, I just came of duty"

"off duty?" asked Sam "isn't this meant to be a holiday?"

"I tried, I couldn't do nothing"

"we've been here less than 24 hours" Sam stated a smirk on her face

"I love my job, what more can I say?"

John was perched on the corner of Elizabeth's desk, trying to win a game of chess

"Elizabeth you'll have to accept no matter how many times we play chess I'm going to lose, even if it is on the computer" Elizabeth smiled and said

"checkmate" John grinned and said

"I told you so!" he took his hand up to her face and pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes "I like you like this, relaxed" Elizabeth smiled

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" said Daniel moving further into her office, John's hand shot from her face back to his person. Daniel handed a stack of papers over to Elizabeth and said

"These are from the translation you wanted doing"

"Wow! That was fast" she exclaimed

"Anyway I'll see you tomorrow"

"Goodnight" replied Elizabeth

"night" replied Daniel walking out into the corridor

"You should go to bed too" said John concerned

"I will"

"Let's go, my quarters are only minutes from yours, I'll walk with you"

"Fine" said Elizabeth reluctantly dragging herself off her chair, John placed his hand round her back leading her through the control room and down the stairs.

"Daniel" Vala whispered as she entered Daniels room, he opened and eye wearily

"What?" he said grouchily

"I can't sleep, I keep hearing noises and it's awfully dark"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Keep me company, on the SGC my guard makes me feel safe, I don't have one here"

"Uh, fine you can stay with me here, just for tonight" she tiptoed over to his double bed and slipped inside, when something suddenly dawned on Daniel "Did you walk down the hall in your underwear?"

"Yes, why?"

"nothing" he said closing his eyes to drop back off, Vala snuggled into his arm and let out a pleasing sigh.

Light flooded in through the large windows behind Daniels bed, Valas head lay on Daniels chest covered by his soft cotton t shirt,

"Vala? What are you doing here?" she opened her eyes and said

"I couldn't sleep remember?" Daniel ran a hand across his face

"Yeah I remember, I'm going to have shower you should go back to your quarters"

"Daniel" she shouted after him as he headed into the bathroom "um, thank you for keeping me company" he smiled and gestured her to the door "whoops" she said with her huge smile clambering out of the bed and into the hall, she checked to see if anyone was coming and began running down the hall to reach her quarters

"Vala" said Sam as she walked up the hall in her uniform "why are you running up the hall in your underwear?"

"uh, I couldn't sleep, so Daniel kept me company" Sam looked at her "oh no nothing like that"

"OK" said Sam eager to escape "some marines are shorty behind me, try not to be seen" she said with a smile and carried on walking. Vala slipped into her room and herd the marines walk past her door, smiling to herself for the first time in a long time she felt very close to someone.

"Jack!" Sam called from the corridor to get his attention

"Sam? Come in" Jack replied a little confused, she opened his door with the panel on the wall and quickly closed it again when she was on the other side. Jack sat in his bed covered solely by a double duvet his bare chest visible as he sat up, his laptop placed on his lap. Sam kicked off her shoes and sat down next to him.

"You didn't come for breakfast" said Sam trying to produce a conversation

"Actually I did, just at 1 o'clock this morning" Sam smiled and ran her soft hand across his cheek, moving in to place a kiss on his lips. Jack pushed the laptop of his lap taking her over his lap, she looked into his eyes and smiled, there lips met sensations burning up her spine. A knock at the door interrupted the thoughts going through her head, they both looked towards it, Sam sliding of Jack's lap as he shouted

"Who is it?"

"err, Mckay" he said uncertainly

"What do you want?"

"err, well...um you wouldn't have seen Col. Carter" Rodney mumbled from the other side of the door, Jack looked at Sam she gestured him to let Rodney in

"Yeah, come in" he said sounding awfully grouchy he entered the room, closing the door behind him

"What do you want Mckay?" asked Sam a slight chill to her voice

"uh Radek wants your help", Rodney hated asking for help and generally put the blame on Radek, Sam smiled knowing what he meant

"I'll see you later Ja err Sir" he nodded hating being called _sir_ by Sam but understanding her reasons.

"Tell me this is important John" said Elizabeth as she sat at her desk

"It is, you're coming to eat something and be sociable"

"John I can't I have a lot of work to do"

"And you can do it after" he said truly concerned for her well being "Lizzy..." he said tauntingly, she smiled

"Fine" she said not able to resist his charm.

Several of the senior members and SGC personnel sat around a large table chatting and eating, Elizabeth and John sat at the end of the table there trays surprisingly full. Teyla also approached behind them Ronon noticing there were no seats, pulled one from the table next to there's and placed it next to his

"Thanks" said Teyla with a smile sitting down next to him

"That was awfully gentleman like" said John, Teyla blushed at the implication he was making

"John" Elizabeth said firmly and quietly so only he could hear it.

"Elizabeth" he said back in a soft voice that she couldn't help but smile to.


End file.
